Burying the Past
by il-sole-le-stelle
Summary: Set after City of Glass, before City of Fallen Angels. Jace and Clary enjoy the little bit of happiness they have and Jocelyn deals with her past. Written for TMI fic exchange assignment on LJ.


Jocelyn looked at the clock for the third time that night, pacing up and down the living room. Clary was usually home by that time and she wondered why her daughter was running late, with no phone call or text to at least inform her.

"Clary's fine. Training probably ended late." Luke assured her, without looking up. He was skimming through the plans for their wedding which was to be held two months later.

"It's not just the training. I never wanted her to get tangled in our complex world. That's why I took her away from Idris, from her heritage." She sighed, annoyed and sat down beside Luke on the couch.

"That didn't turn out too well, didn't it?" He put one arm around Jocelyn. "It's who she is. Neither of us can change that."

"I know."

"The issue isn't really the training, isn't it? It's about Jace. You don't like him." Luke said, the last sentence a statement and not a question.

"I just don't know him well enough and he seems so similar to –"

"No, he isn't. He may have been raised by Valentine, but their characters are very different. I've had the chance to talk to him and interact with him over the past few months, and while his attitude can be highly infuriating most of the time, he isn't all that bad." Luke explained, putting down the plans he was reading and removing his glasses to place on the table. "He's just a misunderstood kid."

"Still, I just don't feel comfortable knowing Clary is always with him."

"It's just training, Jocelyn. And he is a good Shadowhunter, you have to give him credit for that."

"I…" _I just don't want Clary to be like me, like what happened with Valentine and I. When you love someone too much, it's so difficult to see anything else or even see past that person. _"Alright."

"She'll probably reach home soon. I should get going, I'll come again tomorrow morning."

"Thanks." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime."

Luke closed the door softly behind him and Jocelyn settled back on the couch, lost in her thoughts. Valentine was dead, and she wasn't willing to let herself think about him anymore after this last time. Then, she would bury those memories for good.

_He was walking across the courtyard, with a whole group of people following him. _

_Luke was standing next to her, and they were chatting._

"_That's Valentine Morgenstern." Luke pointed out to her._

"_Oh," she had said. She didn't think much about him at that time. All she knew was that half the girls she knew were enamored by him. And those girls were among the group of people following him as he made his way across the courtyard._

_Just then, Valentine turned and looked in her direction. It was just a cursory glance, but she saw the sides of his mouth turn upwards. And then, that fleeting moment was gone. She could have sworn she was imagining it. _

"_He just looked over here and smiled." Luke confirmed her suspicion. _

"_Did he? I wasn't sure," she admitted._

"_At least I think he did." _

"_Why would he do that?" _

"_I don't know."_

_Not long after, Luke was asked to join his group of 'followers', or the Circle as Valentine had called them. He wasn't sure whether to accept, and asked Jocelyn for her opinion. _

"_I'm not that into groups like this, but if you want, then I think you should just go ahead and join them."_

"_I was asked to bring you along as well for meetings."_

"_Oh."_

"_I don't really get why he's asking us to join them, but I figured we could just see how things are like at the first meeting?"_

"_That doesn't sound too bad." _

_At the first meeting, Valentine expressed his interest in her openly, making Luke a little uncomfortable. "It's nice of you to join us, Jocelyn."_

_She nodded curtly, taking her seat next to Luke. _

_The events following that were a little blurred. All she could recollect was how Luke went to the meetings without her and always having a conflicted look on his face each time she saw him. Yet, he wouldn't tell her anything. Then, one day Valentine came forward, and asked her out. She rejected him outright at first, not knowing how else to respond. But he was persistent, and she relented the fourth or fifth time he asked. _

_She didn't really know how she fell in love with Valentine, just that it was a gradual feeling that came to be. He was charming and persuasive, and in some ways, he had some influence on her. While she didn't exactly support his cause against the Downworlders, she listened to him talk about it, because it was those periods where he actually showed more emotions than he usually did, and that, to her, was rather fascinating. _

_After they were married and when she was pregnant with Jonathan, Valentine would often disappear and claim it was some business he had to tend to. And then he would return with some sort of concoction for her to drink, saying it was good for the child. She had her doubts, but chose to ignore them, even though she knew certain things he told her didn't seem to make any sense. At the same time, he always seemed like he was hiding something important from her. The screaming she heard in the walls at night, he always dismissed them as her imagination. She truly believed in him, truly believed that he loved her. It was finally when she realized he was taking her and the child as experiments, and the records of his experimentation that she caved in. She hated herself for being so stupid, so trusting. _

_And then she ran. _

Jace walked Clary home after a long day of training at the Institute. He rarely did that, knowing Jocelyn wouldn't be too pleased. But training today involved Maryse supervising and it ended later than expected.

Clary's arms and legs were aching from all the strenuous physical exercises that she was made to do. It made her rather frustrated that her body was still not used to the rigour and intensity of the training, even though Shadowhunter blood flowed through her veins and she had already been training for the last two or three weeks.

"I guess we probably need to get to know each other again, don't we?" Jace suddenly asked, and smiled as the pale moonlight reflected off his teeth. "Since we're no longer siblings."

"We weren't siblings to start with anyway," Clary reminded him. "And what's with such a random question?"

"We were led to think that was true. But that doesn't matter anymore." He offered her his hand. "I was just thinking, why don't I take you out on a proper 'date' for once, or whatever the mundanes call it? We could do one day without Shadowhunter training. It's not as if you would be able to make some unprecedented progress in a single session."

"Yes, I know how much better and superior you are when it comes to training. You don't have to rub it in." She exhaled deeply with a sigh. "When? And yes, you did get it right, it's called a date. Don't act as if you don't know what the term is." She weaved her fingers in between his.

"Tomorrow. Meet me at the entrance of the Institute at nine in the morning. I would actually prefer to take you out now, but I'm thinking twice about it because firstly, it's rather late at night and the place I have in mind is already closed, and secondly, which I think is the most important reason, your mother is looking in our direction and she doesn't look too pleased. So, I'll have to return you before she bans you from seeing me."

Jocelyn was standing some distance away and trying not to look in their direction, her arms on her hips and with a frown on her face.

"That's my cue to go home, isn't it?" Clary said.

"Yes. Now, go along, before I change my mind and kidnap you for good." He smirked and released her hand, nudging her towards Jocelyn. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The moment Jace let go of her hand, Clary felt as if some part of her was missing. Jace seemed to feel the same way as well, she could tell from the way his gaze still lingered in her direction as she walked over to meet her mother. She willed herself to turn back once and regretted it immediately. He was still looking at her. When he caught her looking at him, he ran his hand through his golden-blond hair, stifling his urge to run forward and give her a hug.

"Mom."

"Clary." Her tone was disapproving.

"We were delayed," she clarified. "Isabelle's mother was supervising the training."

"You know how I feel about you hanging around Jace." Jocelyn waited till Jace disappeared around the corner before making her comment.

"But you know he isn't like Valentine."

"You can't be sure about it. How well do you even know him?"

"Can we have this conversation somewhere private, like within the four walls of the house?" Clary was annoyed. This wasn't the first time Jocelyn showed her disapproval of Jace, but it was one of the few times that she made sure Jace knew that she wasn't impressed.

"What can he do to make you accept him?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"For starters, he could introduce himself to us properly.

"But you and Luke already know him."

"Luke does, but I don't."

"Fine."

"And then, you should invite him over for dinner or something, so that Luke and I can have a good talk with him."

"That's too soon," Clary argued. "We're still getting to know each other after all that has happened. And shouldn't you and Luke be busy preparing for the wedding than trying to intimidate Jace over dinner."

"Clary, I'm pretty sure Jace wouldn't be intimidated over dinner. That boy doesn't seem to know the concept of fear very well." A small, amused smile tugged at the side of Jocelyn's mouth. "Of course, you know I just want him to make you happy."

"Night, Mom." Clary knew the conversation was over, for now.

The next morning, Clary was up early. She didn't manage to sleep much after spending the whole night thinking of how she should take her mother's views on her relationship with Jace. But that was tucked away once her mind steered towards her 'date' with Jace the next day. He was being as secretive as usual and she couldn't help but wonder where he was taking her. They were rarely alone and even if they were, it was only for short periods of time. Back then, things were so much more complicated. But now, she had this feeling that nothing much did change. Though she was glad they didn't have to grapple with the sibling issue anymore.

She changed into a simple dress and wrapped a scarf around her neck. The weather tended to be a little chilly in the morning and she didn't want to catch a cold. She twisted her hair up into a simple ponytail and left the house.

Jace was already waiting outside the Institute when she arrived.

"You're late," he told her.

"No, I'm not. It's only five minutes to nine" She fished out her cellphone and looked at the time.

"As long as I'm here first, you're late." He grinned like a kid, and at that point, Clary wished she had a camera to capture that smile of his on film.

"Oh alright," she sighed, a little impatient. "So where are we heading?"

"Wanna grab breakfast from Taki's and we'll eat on the way?" Jace took her hand and clasped it in his.

"That's fine with me."

Clary waited for Jace as he went in to order their breakfast. It was then she noticed something a little different. He didn't flirt with the waitress –Clary forgot her name- as much he did the last few times they ate there.

'Here's your sandwich and coffee." He held out her food to her, but she was still engrossed in her thoughts.

"Clary…" he whispered into her ear and she jumped up, with a small squeak.

"I knew I'd get your attention this way." He smirked and handed her the bag of food. Once again, he held her hand and they walked down the streets, enjoying the sights and sounds of Brooklyn.

"It's been a long time since I've had such a walk, free from worries and anxiety," Clary mused, and bit into her sandwich.

"I've never really paid attention to the surroundings here," Jace admitted. "But now, I'm glad I finally got the chance to."

"Don't you miss Idris?"she asked him, remembering how he had only fond memories of the place where he grew up in.

"Not that much now, since everyone I really know is here. And there's nothing much to miss about that place anymore." His tone was a little flippant.

"I'm sorry if my comment reminded you of –"

He cut her off, "It's alright. He's dead anyway. And like you told me, I'll always be a Lightwood. Deep down, I know that."

"So where are we going exactly?" It was time to change the topic. She looked at him, hoping he would give her an answer this time.

"You'll know when we get there." He winked and continued chewing on his sandwich.

"Are we walking there?" She observed the way he was dressed. It was less casual than she was used to. He was in a plain grey shirt and black jeans.

"Nope, we're taking the subway. It's quite a distance."

"No hints for me?"

"Remember what I said about your sketchpad and the lack of torrid drawings like those on the cover of romance novels?" he replied, nonchalantly.

"Uh yes. That was the time I remembered being so annoyed with you for making such casual comments about my drawings, yet I knew there was something else under your bad boy façade that you didn't want me to know."

"Was I so easy to read?" he joked.

"I'm afraid so." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to suppress a giggle.

"You're such a liar. Your face is heating up." He pressed his fingers to her cheek.

"No, it isn't," she retorted.

"Now it is." He chuckled, visibly enjoying her embarrassment.

"Oh stop it."

"Why?" He laughed harder this time. She realized it was the first time he laughed so heartily ever since he learnt about his true parentage, and she laughed a lot this time. People on the streets were looking at them, with quizzical expressions on their faces, which made Jace and Clary break into further fits of laughter.

"My sides hurt," Clary told him. Jace didn't say anything, although he was clutching his sides as well.

"I just realized something," he suddenly said to her, but not looking directly into her eyes.

"What?"

He leaned over her and tugged on her hair gently, removing the band she used to tie her hair. Her red hair tumbled down in unruly curls over her shoulders.

"Much better," he muttered, a little breathless. She grinned in response.

The train was crowded as it was rush hour and Clary found herself pressed against Jace at one corner of the train carriage as more people boarded the train at the next few stations. She breathed in the smell of soap and felt the hard lines of muscle under his shirt. The train jerked suddenly and she was thrown right into his arms, which circled around her protectively.

"Are you alright?" he asked, in a low tone.

"Sorry. Does it hurt?"

"No, it doesn't." His arms tightened slightly around her.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She shifted in his arms.

"Yes, and I intend to stay in this position, till we reach 86th Street, and then we walk over to 5th Avenue." He smirked and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Are you taking me shopping?" she asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Of course not. A real man does not shop, therefore I do not shop."

She rolled her eyes at his comment. "Who buys your clothes then?"

"Maryse. Sometimes Isabelle, when she gets into one of her shopping moods."

"You let other people choose what you wear?"

"Why not? I don't have any particular preference or anything."

"Hmm." Clary hesitated for a while, "Why 5th Avenue?"

"You'll see."

"Oh come on. Why is it such a secret?"

Ruffling her hair again, he assured her, "We're reaching in 5 minutes. You'll know by then."

Right before the door opened, Jace turned Clary around, her back against his chest and held her close to him. He shoved his way out as politely as he could, while keeping his arms tight round Clary.

"Okay, we're here." He slowly removed his arms around Clary and intertwined his fingers with hers. "It's just a three-block walk from this station."

"I think I might just have a rough idea where you're bringing me." Clary pieced the hints Jace dropped since the start of the morning.

"Good, keep guessing till we get there."

As the building drew into view, Clary took a sharp intake of breath. It was the Metropolitan Museum of Art. She hadn't been there since the school trip back in middle school. Then, she still wasn't able to appreciate the artwork that the museum was home to.

"I see that you're surprised. Is it a pleasant surprise or a not-so pleasant surprise?"

"What made you pick this place?" she questioned, curious.

"I was reading some of the books in the Institute's library and came across this painting that I wanted to see. It happened to be housed in the Metropolitan, so I thought I'd just bring you along since you're an artist. Plus, I figured you would appreciate all these better than Isabelle or Alec, if he was here. The last I heard from him, he was in Israel with Magnus."

"Are they enjoying themselves?"

"At least I think Magnus is, from all the photos he has been asking Alec to send me. It's a little too nauseating for me, the way they act around each other. I'm still not used to it."

"Neither am I," she admitted. "But as long as they are happy together, that's the most important, isn't it?"

Jace shrugged his shoulders. "I've never been adept at understanding matters of the heart." He paused for a while. "But one thing I do know is that I wouldn't ask for anyone else but you, Clary. And I'm glad you're still here and standing beside me right now, despite all that happened in the past."

"Silly, I'm happy just being here with you, Jace," Clary replied, thinking of what Jocelyn said to her the night before. _Yes, Mom. Jace makes me happy. I know that for sure. _


End file.
